1992
1992 (MCMXCII) fue un año bisiesto y declarado Año Internacional del Espacio por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Se celebra el quinto centenario del descubrimiento de América. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: en Argentina, el peso convertible reemplaza al austral como moneda. * 2 de enero: entra en vigor, con un año de antelación, la libre circulación de trabajadores españoles en la Comunidad Económica Europea (actual Unión Europea). * 3 de enero: Estados Unidos establece oficialmente relaciones diplomáticas con Rusia. * 4 de enero: George H. W. Bush anuncia el final del embargo impuesto a Camboya durante 17 años. * 6 de enero: en Georgia, el presidente Zviad Gamsajurdia es derrocado por una junta militar. * 7 de enero: la compañía AT&T presenta el videoteléfono. * 11 de enero: en Argelia, el presidente Chadli Benyedid, presenta la dimisión a fin de «no constituir un obstáculo a la unidad nacional». * 16 de enero: en el Castillo de Chapultepec de México se firman los Acuerdos de Paz entre el Gobierno de El Salvador y la guerrilla del FMLN que terminan con doce años de guerra civil en ese país. * 20 de enero: en la cordillera de los Vosgos (Francia) se estrella un Airbus A320 de la empresa Air Inter, que volaba entre Lyon y Estrasburgo. Fallecen 87 personas y sobreviven 9. * 26 de enero: en Montevideo es llevada a cabo la superación del servicio de trolleys. Estos, prestaron servicio de casi 41 años. Al suprimirse este servicio, desapareció el sistema de transporte eléctrico en el Uruguay que se había implantado en 1906 (con tranvías) Febrero * 1 de febrero: en España, el Ministerio de Economía y Hacienda acuerda retener el 25 % de los premios en metálico entregados en los concursos de televisión que excedan de cien mil pesetas. * 3 de febrero: en Cartagena (España) las protestas por la grave crisis industrial que se sufría desembocan en la quema de la Asamblea Regional. Fue la primera vez desde 1933 que la población civil incendiaba un parlamento que había elegido democráticamente. * 4 de febrero: se detecta una importante disminución del nivel de la capa de ozono sobre el Ártico y los países del norte de Europa. * 4 de febrero: fallido golpe de estado en Venezuela, comandado por el teniente coronel Hugo Chávez. * 6 de febrero: en Madrid, la banda terrorista ETA asesina a tres capitanes del Ejército, a un soldado y a un funcionario público. * 7 de febrero: se establece la Unión Europea mediante la firma del Tratado de Maastricht. * 7 de febrero: en España, la película ''Amantes'', de Vicente Aranda, obtiene los dos principales Premios Goya de 1992: mejor película y mejor dirección. * 9 de febrero: en Argelia se declara el estado de excepción tras sangrientos enfrentamientos entre fundamentalistas musulmanes. * 10 de febrero: el tenista profesional Jim Courier alcanza el liderazgo de la clasificación mundial ATP. * 10 de febrero: Se organiza un puente aéreo que parte desde Fráncfort para enviar ayuda a las antiguas repúblicas soviéticas en el que intervienen numerosos estados europeos occidentales y los Estados Unidos. * 12 de febrero: en Mongolia: entra en vigor la Constitución de Mongolia. * 13 de febrero: el Congreso de los Diputados de España aprueba la Ley de Seguridad Ciudadana. * 15 de febrero: en Perú, la banda terrorista Sendero Luminoso asesina a María Elena Moyano, teniente de alcalde de Villa El Salvador. * 16 de febrero: en Sidón (Líbano) es asesinado el jeque Abbas al-Musawi, secretario general de la organización chiita Hezbolá. * 18 de febrero: un incendio accidental devasta el Pabellón de los Descubrimientos, buque insignia de la Expo '92 celebrada en Sevilla. * 19 de febrero: ratificado el tratado de no agresión y desnuclearización entre las dos Coreas, oficialmente en guerra desde 1950. * 20 de febrero: la esquiadora española Blanca Fernández Ochoa consigue la medalla de bronce en eslalon especial en los Juegos Olímpicos de Albertville (Francia). * 25 y 26 de febrero: en la ciudad de Joyalí (en Azerbaiyán), en el marco de la guerra de Nagorno Karabaj, fuerzas armadas de Armenia y Rusia matan a cientos de civiles azerbaiyanos. (Masacre de Jochialí). Marzo * 1 de marzo: Bosnia Herzegovina: cerca del 64% de la población se pronuncia en referéndum a favor de la independencia del país. * 2 de marzo: en Colombia se inicia el apagón eléctrico de mayor duración que haya existido en la historia de ese país, debido a la intensa sequía provocada por el fenómeno El Niño y a las malas condiciones de la infraestructura energética. El gobierno colombiano decreta el adelanto en una hora a los relojes para aprovechar la luz del día. El apagón eléctrico duraría en total 13 meses, es decir, hasta abril de 1993. * 2 de marzo: en Colombia comienza a emitirse el programa radial de humor y opinión colombiano La Luciérnaga. * 14 de marzo: el diario Pravda, órgano oficial del Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética durante casi ocho décadas, sale a la venta por última vez debido a problemas financieros. * 16 de marzo: Realización y Grabación MTV Unplugged de Pearl Jam * 17 de marzo: en Buenos Aires (Argentina) un atentado terrorista destruye la embajada de Israel. * 19 de marzo: en Rosario (Argentina), el Concejo Municipal ordena la colocación de una placa conmemorativa en la puerta de la casa natal del revolucionario y guerrillero [[Ernesto Che Guevara|Ernesto Che Guevara]] (1928-1967). Sin embargo, el 41 días después estalla en el frente del edificio una granada EAM 75 de origen español, que intima a no instalar nunca la placa.Ricciardino, Leo (2006): «Después de 14 años, el Che sigue sin su placa», artículo del 15 de abril de 2006 en el diario Página/12. * 23 de marzo: presentación a los medios de comunicación del nuevo tren de alta velocidad español AVE, que recorre 317 km desde Madrid a Córdoba, y alcanza una velocidad de 300 km/h. * 27 de marzo: finaliza la telenovela mexicana Muchachitas * 30 de marzo: en Los Ángeles se realiza la 64.ª edición de los premios Óscar. Abril * 2 de abril: el mafioso John Gotti es condenado a cadena perpetua por un tribunal de Nueva York. * 2 de abril: en Francia, Pierre Bérégovoy es nombrado primer ministro, en sustitución de Edith Cresson. * 5 de abril: el presidente peruano Alberto Fujimori disuelve el Congreso de la República y dicta otras medidas en el conocido "autogolpe", desencadenándose una crisis constitucional. * 5 de abril: Bosnia Herzegovina declara su independencia de Yugoslavia. * 7 de abril: el Parlamento Europeo ratifica por amplia mayoría el Tratado de Maastricht para la Unión Europea. * 8 de abril: La renuncia de Patricio Chirinos Calero como Secretario de Desarrollo, Urbano y Ecología (SEDUE) quien fuera candidato a gobernador de Veracruz y cambió a la denominación de SEDESOL Luis Donaldo Colosio y su dirigente priísta Rafael Rodríguez Barrera * 10 de abril: en la ciudad de Maraghar (República de Nagorno Karabaj), en el marco de la Guerra de Nagorno Karabaj y en venganza por la masacre de Khojaly, soldados del ejército de Azerbaiyán asesinan a 45 armenios y secuestran a 100 mujeres y niños. (Masacre de Maraghar). * 10 de abril: Se inaugura el actual edificio de la Biblioteca Nacional de Argentina. * 14 de abril: inauguración del AVE Madrid-Sevilla. * 20 de abril: se inaugura la Exposición Universal de Sevilla 1992, realizada en Sevilla, también conocida como "la Expo 92". * 20 de abril: Concierto-homenaje a Freddie Mercury. * 20 de abril: Lanza el proyecto de la Cadena de las Américas. * 22 de abril: Guadalajara, México. Violentas explosiones en el drenaje. Casi 8 kilómetros llenos de viviendas desaparecen y hasta hoy el número de muertos se desconoce. * 29 de abril: en Los Ángeles (California), una corte libera a los policías blancos que golpearon al negro Rodney King el 3 de marzo del año anterior. En los próximos cuatros días de disturbios raciales morirán 53 personas en Los Ángeles y otras ciudades estadounidenses. * 30 de abril: en Rosario (Argentina), a las 3:30 de la madrugada estalla una granada EAM 75 (de origen español) en el frente de la casa natal del revolucionario y guerrillero [[Ernesto Che Guevara|Ernesto Che Guevara]] (1928-1967), donde días después se planeaba instalar una placa conmemorativa. Mayo * 2 de mayo: Boris Yeltsin asume el cargo de jefe del Ejército de la Federación Rusa por decreto propio. * 2 de mayo: La Comunidad Económica Europea y la EFTA acuerdan la creación del Espacio Económico Europeo (EEE), mercado único que aglutinará la mitad del comercio mundial. * 2 de mayo: Colombia coloca hora de verano desde este día pasando de UTC-5 a UTC-4 en todo el país. * 3 de mayo: en Afganistán, pese a la amnistía, es torturado y asesinado Abdul Karim Shardan, expresidente del Tribunal Supremo. * 3 de mayo: la absolución de cuatro policías que habían apaleado brutalmente al afroamericano Rodney King ocasiona tres días de revueltas raciales en Los Ángeles y otras ciudades estadounidenses, con un balance de 58 muertos y graves daños materiales. * 5 de mayo: el Parlamento de Crimea proclama la independencia. * 9 de mayo: el tema Why me?, de la cantante irlandesa Linda Martin resulta vencedor en la XXXVII Edición del Festival de Eurovisión celebrado en Malmö, Suecia. * 13 de mayo: el Gobierno español aprueba la Ley de Creación de la Universidad de La Rioja. * 17 de mayo: el papa Juan Pablo II beatifica al religioso español Josemaría Escrivá de Balaguer, fundador del Opus Dei. * 17 de mayo: en Montevideo, Uruguay son detenidos varios miembros de la banda terrorista ETA ―propietarios de un restaurante― que habían huido de España. * 17 de mayo: Sixto Durán Ballén gana la primera vuelta de las elecciones ecuatorianas. * 20 de mayo: en Londres (Reino Unido), el Fútbol Club Barcelona gana su primera Liga de Campeones de la UEFA ante la Unione Calcio Sampdoria en el Wembley Stadium. * 21 de mayo: la OTAN extiende fuera de las fronteras de sus socios europeos su objetivo de mantener la paz y convertirse en la institución defensiva de los 52 países que integran la CESCE. * 22 de mayo: ingresan en la ONU Eslovenia, Croacia y Bosnia-Herzegovina. * 23 de mayo: el juez italiano Giovanni Falcone muere en un atentado de la mafia. El 5 de noviembre de 1985 había iniciado un "macroproceso" contra 709 mafiosos. A su funeral en la catedral de Palermo (Sicilia) asistirán miles de personas. * 28 de mayo: Oscar Luigi Scalfaro es nombrado presidente de Italia. * 30 de mayo: la ONU decreta un embargo total contra Yugoslavia. Junio * 3 de junio: da comienzo la Cumbre de la Tierra en Río de Janeiro. * 5 de junio: en Perú se produce un atentado terrorista en las instalaciones del canal de televisión Frecuencia 2. Mueren tres trabajadores del canal. * 6 de junio: El vuelo 201 de Copa Airlines se estrella contra la Provincia de Darién, Panamá. * 8 de junio: se instituye el Día Mundial del Océano. * 10 de junio: en Barranquilla, es asesinado Rafael Orozco Maestre, cantante y compositor colombiano de música vallenata. * 14 de junio: en Río de Janeiro culmina la Cumbre de la Tierra. * 24 de junio: en Georgia, la Guardia Nacional aplasta una rebelión de los partidarios del expresidente Zviad Gamsajurdia contra el presidente Eduard Shevardnadze. * 28 de junio: es asesinado Mohammed Boudiaf, jefe de estado de Argelia. * 30 de junio: El cantautor mexicano Cristian Castro lanza su álbum debut de estudio titulado Agua nueva. Julio * 1° de julio: en Colombia, se crea la Fiscalía General de la Nación. * 5 de julio: Sixto Durán Ballén es elegido como nuevo presidente de Ecuador. * 6 de julio: en las cercanías de Suleimaniya (en el Kurdistán iraquí) Danielle Mitterrand, esposa del presidente francés y presidenta de la asociación humanitaria France-Libertés, sale ilesa de un atentado con coche bomba. * 10 de julio: en Miami (Estados Unidos), el general panameño Manuel Antonio Noriega es declarado culpable de narcotráfico y condenado a 40 años de prisión. * 16 de julio: en la calle Tarata del distrito de Miraflores, en la ciudad de Lima (Perú), la banda terrorista Sendero Luminoso perpetra un atentado, dejando 30 muertos, 200 heridos e incalculables daños materiales. * 19 de julio: en Vietnam se celebran elecciones legislativas por primera vez en la historia del país. * 19 de julio: en la ciudad siciliana de Palermo (Italia), un coche bomba mata al fiscal antimafia Paolo Borsellino, junto a cinco miembros de su escolta. * 21 de julio: en Colombia, el narcotraficante Pablo Escobar se fuga de la cárcel de La Catedral, en las afueras de Medellín. * 21 de julio: el excampeón español y europeo de boxeo José Manuel Ibar "Urtain", se suicida desde un décimo piso en Madrid, como consecuencia de una depresión. * 22 de julio: en Mozambique, el gobierno del FRELIMO y la insurgencia de la RENAMO anuncian la firma de un acuerdo de paz tras más de diez años de guerra civil. * 22 de julio: en España, el Gobierno de Felipe González no consigue apoyo para la aprobación de sus medidas de ajuste económico. * 23 de julio: los dirigentes eslovaco y checo, Vladimir Meciar y Václav Klaus, acuerdan en Bratislava el proyecto de ley sobre la escisión de ambas repúblicas de Checoslovaquia. * 24 de julio: en España, el rey Juan Carlos I clausura la II Cumbre Iberoamericana. * 25 de julio: se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos de 1992 en Barcelona. * 26 de julio: en Francia, el ciclista Miguel Indurain gana el Tour de Francia por segunda vez consecutiva. * 28 de julio: El cantante puertorriqueño Chayanne, lanza al mercado su sexto álbum de estudio titulado Provócame. * 28 de julio: La banda de rock en español mexicana Café Tacvba, lanza al mercado su álbum debut homónimo titulado Cafe Tacvba, producido por el argentino Gustavo Santaolalla. * 30 de julio: el escritor angloindio Salman Rushdie, amenazado por el extremismo islámico, aparece en público en El Escorial (España). Agosto * 2 de agosto: en Poway (California) se forma la banda de punk rock Blink 182. * 9 de agosto: en Barcelona se clausuran los Juegos Olímpicos de 1992. * 10 de agosto: Sixto Durán Ballén asume como presidente de Ecuador. * 14 de agosto: en Mbale (Uganda), a las 12:40 UTC, caen los fragmentos (unos 190 kg) de un meteorito de una tonelada en un área de 3 × 7 km. Un fragmento de 3 gramos atraviesa un árbol de banano y golpea en la cabeza a un adolescente, sin causarle daño. Es el segundo caso conocido de una persona golpeada por una piedra del espacio (el primero fue el meteorito Hodges, en 1954). * 21 de agosto: en el municipio de Ocosingo México), se declara área natural protegida, con carácter de reserva de la biosfera, la zona conocida como Lacan-Tun. * 23 de agosto: el huracán Andrew alcanza la categoría 5 en la escala de huracanes de Saffir-Simpson, y a las 21:00 UTC golpea Eleuthera y los bancos de Bahamas. * 24-28 de agosto: el huracán Andrew toma tierra en el sur de Florida y se disipa por el valle de Tennessee cuando se funde con un sistema tormentoso; mueren 23 personas. * 31 de agosto: en la República del Congo, Pascal Lissouba es nombrado presidente. Septiembre * 1º de septiembre: Se inicia el canal de cable argentino MuchMusic. * 11 de septiembre: el Huracán Iniki, uno de los más dañinos huracanes en la historia de Estados Unidos, devasta la isla de Hawái, especialmente las islas de Kaua'i y Oahu. * 12 de septiembre: en Perú es capturado Abimael Guzmán, principal dirigente de la banda terrorista maoísta Sendero Luminoso. Junto con él, son capturados Carlos Inchaustegui, Maritza Garrido-Lecca Risco, Laura Zambrano, Elena Iparraguirre y María Pantoja. * 17 de septiembre: en el restaurante griego Mykonos (en Berlín) son asesinados los dirigentes de oposición kurdos iraníes Sadeq Sharafkandí, Fattah Abdolí, Homayún Ardalán, junto a su intérprete. Serían condenados el iraní Kazem Darabí y el libanés Abbás Rhayel. * 18 de septiembre: en el Sitio de pruebas de Nevada (a 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Hunters Trophy. Es la penúltima de las 1129 bombas que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 21 de septiembre: el presidente Carlos Salinas de Gortari se reúne con el papa Juan Pablo II. * 23 de septiembre: en el Sitio de pruebas de Nevada, a las 7:04 hora local Estados Unidos detona la bomba atómica ''Divider'', de 5 kt. (En comparación, la bomba de Hiroshima fue de 13 kt). Es la última bomba de las 1129 que Estados Unidos hizo explotar entre 1945 y 1992.«Database of nuclear tests, United States: part 3, 1973-1992», artículo recopilado por Robert Johnston, en el sitio web Johnston Archive, actualizado el 19 de junio de 2005. * 25 de septiembre: Estados Unidos lanza la sonda Mars Observer, con la cual se perdió contacto tres días antes de que entrara en órbita marciana. * 29 de septiembre: Salta (argentina). Nace María Rosario Ibarra. * 29 de septiembre: El Congreso brasileño destituye al presidente Fernando Collor de Mello. * 30 de septiembre: en Colombia, la policía captura a Sergio Alfonso Ramírez Muñoz, alias El Pájaro quien era hombre de confianza de la familia de Pablo Escobar. Octubre * 1 de octubre: estreno de la cadena de animación Cartoon Network en Estados Unidos por Turner Broadcasting System. * 2 de octubre: en Brasil, Fernando Collor de Mello, es separado de la presidencia y lo sustituye el vicepresidente Itamar Franco. *4 de octubre Se Estrella avión 747 de carga en Ámsterdam Contra un edificio de apartamentos. 45 muertos * 6 de octubre: Suecia lanza su satélite Freja de observación auroraral. * 9 de octubre: en Colombia, se entregan a la Fiscalía General de la Nación tres de los hombres de confianza de Pablo Escobar Gaviria: Roberto Escobar Gaviria (alias Osito), Otoniel de Jesús González (alias Otto) y Jhon Jairo Velásquez Vásquez (alias Popeye). * 12 de octubre: se cumple el 500.º (quingentésimo) aniversario de la llegada del marino Cristóbal Colón a América («Descubrimiento» de América). * 15 de octubre: la guatemalteca defensora de los derechos humanos Rigoberta Menchú recibe el Premio Nobel de la Paz 1992. * 15 de octubre: en Arabia Saudita, comienza la 1.ª edición de la Copa FIFA Confederaciones 1992 * 17 de octubre: en Colombia, el canal regional Telecafé emite sus primeros programas. * 19 de octubre: Colombia: asesinada por sicarios motorizados la abogada Miryam Rocío Vélez Pérez, quien investigaba el asesinato de Guillermo Cano Isaza. Se atribuye el crimen a Pablo Escobar. * 20 de octubre: en Riad (Arabia Saudita), Finaliza la primera edición de la Copa FIFA Confederaciones donde se corona campeón al vencer al local por 1-3. * 21 de octubre: Argentina: la provincia de Mendoza (Argentina) adopta —por ley provincial 5930— la actual Bandera de Mendoza, basada en el diseño de la bandera del Ejército de Los Andes del general San Martín. * 25 de octubre: se aprueba la Constitución de Lituania. * 27 de octubre: en Nagasaki (Japón) el radiotelegrafista estadounidense Allen R. Schindler, Jr. es asesinado por sus compañeros debido a que era gay; esto precipita un debate nacional acerca de los homosexuales en la milicia, que resulta en la política «no pregunte, no lo cuente». * 28 de octubre: en Colombia, miembros del bloque de búsqueda de la Policía dan de baja a Brances Muñoz Mosquera, alias Tyson. * 31 de octubre: Juan Pablo II reconoce que fue injusta la condena que la Iglesia católica perpetró contra Galileo Galilei (1564-1642). * 31 de octubre: en Sevilla (España) concluye la Exposición Universal conmemorativa del Quinto Centenario de la llegada de Colón a América. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: en México, el presidente Carlos Salinas de Gortari presenta el cuarto informe de Gobierno. * 2 de noviembre: en las calles de Nueva York es capturado por la DEA Dandeny Moñoz Mosquera, jefe de asesinos del Cartel de Medellín. * 3 de noviembre: elecciones presidenciales en Estados Unidos. El demócrata Bill Clinton derrota por 370 votos al entonces presidente y candidato republicano George H. W. Bush, quien obtuvo 168 votos. * 3 de noviembre: La banda estadounidense de rock Bon Jovi, lanza al mercado su quinto álbum de estudio titulado Keep The Faith, tras los éxitos Slippery When Wet (1986) y New Jersey (1988). * 5 de noviembre: en Estrasburgo, España ratifica la [https://web.archive.org/web/20060106073644/http://www.lexureditorial.com/boe/0109/17500.htm Carta europea de las lenguas regionales o minoritarias], por la que adquiere entre otros, el compromiso de reconocerlas, respetarlas y promoverlas. * 6 de noviembre: inicia sus transmisiones CRE Televisión, el primer canal ecuatoriano en tener 2 bandas de frecuencias VHF y UHF. * 13 de noviembre: en la población valenciana de Alcàsser desaparecen tres niñas en extrañas circunstancias. * 13 de noviembre: Madrid (España) es asesinada Lucrecia Pérez, primera víctima del racismo y la xenofobia reconocida como tal en ese país. * 15 de noviembre: en Argentina, en la ciudad de La Plata, el odontólogo Ricardo Barreda asesina a su familia. * 20 de noviembre: en el Reino Unido, el Castillo de Windsor es dañado para un incendio. * 27 de noviembre: en Venezuela se perpetra un segundo intento de golpe de estado. * 27 y 28 de noviembre: en Chile recaudan la Teletón Chile. Diciembre * 3 de diciembre: el petrolero Mar Egeo naufraga frente a la costa de La Coruña (España), provocando un desastre ecológico de grandes magnitudes. * 3 de diciembre: desaparece la Secretaría de Programación y Presupuesto. * 3 de diciembre: en Medellín, (Colombia) el Ejército captura a Francisco Galán (exguerrillero), guerrillero del ELN. * 3 de diciembre: se abre el mall Mendoza Plaza en la Ciudad de Mendoza, Argentina. * 17 de diciembre: el Presidente de México, Carlos Salinas de Gortari, firma el Tratado de libre comercio entre México, Estados Unidos y Canadá. * 18 de diciembre: en Corea del Sur se celebran elecciones presidenciales, en las cuales Kim Young-sam resultó vencedor con el 42.0% de los votos. * 19 de diciembre: un incendio provocado por un cortocircuito consume una gran parte del Centro Comercial Apumanque (Chile). * 21 de diciembre: en Polonia, la República Checa, Eslovaquia y Hungría crean una zona de libre comercio. * 25 de diciembre: en Serbia, Slobodan Milošević es reelegido presidente. * 26 de diciembre: los nigerianos aprueban en referéndum la nueva Constitución multipartidista. * 28 de diciembre: en Mogadiscio (Somalia), tras una marcha por la paz se reconcilian en público los dos «señores de la guerra», Mohamed Farah Aidid y Mohamed Alí Mahdi. * 29 de diciembre: en Brasil renuncia el presidente Fernando Collor de Mello por corrupción. Itamar Franco asume la presidencia. * 29 de diciembre: en Kenia se celebran las primeras elecciones multipartidistas en 26 años, con afluencia masiva a las urnas. * 30 de diciembre: entra en vigor en España la Ley Orgánica por la que se ratifica el Tratado de Maastricht. * 30 de diciembre: en Colombia la policía captura a Jhon Jairo Posada Valencia (alias Tití), quien era el doble de Pablo Escobar. Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Jack Wilshere, futbolista británico. * 4 de enero: Kris Bryant, beisbolista estadounidense. * 8 de enero: Koke Resurrección, futbolista español. * 11 de enero: Daniel Carvajal, futbolista español. * 19 de enero: Logan Lerman, actor estadounidense. * 19 de enero: Shawn Johnson, gimnasta estadounidense. * 23 de enero: Reina Triendl, actriz y modelo austriaca de origen japonés. Febrero * 5 de febrero: Neymar, futbolista brasileño. * 6 de febrero: Avan Jogia, actor canadiense. * 7 de febrero: Sergi Roberto, futbolista español. * 11 de febrero: Taylor Lautner, actor estadounidense. * 12 de febrero: Soyou, cantante y actriz surcoreana. * 14 de febrero: Christian Eriksen, futbolista danés * 14 de febrero: Freddie Highmore, actor británico. * 17 de febrero: Meaghan Jette Martin, actriz estadounidense. * 18 de febrero: Logan Miller, actor estadounidense. * 21 de febrero: Phil Jones, futbolista británico. * 29 de febrero: Guadalupe González, modelo paraguaya y ganadora de Miss Universo Paraguay 2013. Marzo * 4 de marzo: Erik Lamela, futbolista argentino. * 5 de marzo: Macarena Achaga, modelo, actriz y cantante argentina. * 8 de marzo: Charlie Ray, actriz estadounidense. * 9 de marzo: Gaspar Servio, futbolista argentino. * 9 de marzo: María Eugenia Suárez, actriz argentina. * 10 de marzo: Pablo Espinosa, actor y cantante español. * 10 de marzo: Emily Osment, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 11 de marzo: Sacha Parkinson, actriz británica. * 11 de marzo: Carlos de Pena, futbolista uruguayo. * 13 de marzo: Kaya Scodelario, actriz británica. * 13 de marzo: Ozuna, cantante y compositor de trap y reguetón puertorriqueño. * 13 de marzo: L (cantante surcoreano), actor, cantante y bailarín surcoreano. * 14 de marzo: Jakson Follmann, futbolista brasileño. * 18 de marzo: Kika Silva, modelo y panelista de televisión chilena. * 21 de marzo: Erena Mizusawa, actriz y modelo japonesa. * 23 de marzo: Kyrie Irving, jugador estadounidense de baloncesto nacido en Australia. * 27 de marzo: Marc Muniesa, futbolista español. Abril thumbnail|110px|[[Marc-André ter Stegen en 2012.]] * 4 de abril: Alexa Nikolas, actriz estadounidense. * 7 de abril: William Carvalho, futbolista portugués. * 10 de abril: Sadio Mané, futbolista senegalés. * 10 de abril: Daisy Ridley, actriz británica * 12 de abril: Giorgio Cantarini, actor italiano (La vida es bella). * 14 de abril: José Eduardo Derbez, actor mexicano. * 15 de abril: Kimberly Dos Ramos, modelo, actriz y animadora venezolana. * 15 de abril: Amy Diamond, cantante sueca. * 22 de abril: Adam Lanza, asesino estadounidense, perpetrador de la masacre de la Escuela Primaria de Sandy Hook * 21 de abril: Isco, futbolista español. * 24 de abril: Doc Shaw, actor estadounidense. * 24 de abril: Laura Trott, ciclista británica. * 26 de abril: Aaron Judge, beisbolista estadounidense. * 30 de abril: Marc-André ter Stegen futbolista alemán. Mayo * 4 de mayo: Grace Phipps, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 4 de mayo: Ashley Rickards, actriz estadounidense. * 6 de mayo: Baekhyun, cantante, bailarín, actor y modelo surcoreano, de la banda EXO. * 7 de mayo: Alexander Ludwig, actor canadiense. *8 de mayo: Olivia Culpo, modelo estadounidense, Miss Universo 2012. * 11 de mayo: Pablo Sarabia, futbolista español. * 11 de mayo: Thibaut Courtois, futbolista belga. * 13 de mayo: Willson Contreras, beisbolista venezolano. * 19 de mayo: Sam Smith, cantante británico. * 19 de mayo: Heather Watson, tenista británica. * 21 de mayo: Hutch Dano, actor estadounidense. * 27 de mayo: Jeison Murillo, futbolista colombiano. * 29 de mayo: Gregg Sulkin, actor británico. Junio * 3 de junio: Mario Götze, futbolista alemán. * 6 de junio: HyunA, rapera y modelo surcoreana. * 12 de junio: Allie DiMeco, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de junio: Ricardo Javier Acosta, futbolista argentino. * 26 de junio: Jennette McCurdy, actriz estadounidense. * 27 de junio: Tsubasa Honda, actriz y modelo japonesa. Julio * 3 de julio: Nathalia Ramos, actriz y cantante española * 6 de julio: Manny Machado, beisbolista estadounidense de origen dominicano. * 6 de julio: Rigoberto Mendoza, baloncestista dominicano. * 6 de julio: Daniel Alberto Villalva, futbolista argentino. * 17 de julio: Billie Lourd, actriz estadounidense. * 19 de julio: Eduardo García, actor español. * 22 de julio: Selena Gomez, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 23 de julio: Danny Ings, futbolista británico. * 25 de julio: Ela Velden, actriz y modelo mexicana. * 30 de julio: Kevin Volland, futbolista alemán * 31 de julio: Lizzy, cantante y bailarina surcoreana. Agosto thumbnail|110px|[[Demi Lovato en 2013.]] * 2 de agosto: Charli XCX, cantante británica. * 3 de agosto: Karlie Kloss, modelo, emprendedora y filantropa norteamericana. * 4 de agosto: Cole y Dylan Sprouse, actores estadounidenses. * 9 de agosto: Burkely Duffield, actor canadiense. * 11 de agosto: Allison Lozano, actriz y cantante mexicana. * 11 de agosto: Jores Okore, futbolista danés. * 12 de agosto: Cara Delevingne, modelo y cantante británica. * 16 de agosto: Nehemias Morillo, baloncestista dominicano. * 17 de agosto: Paige, luchadora profesional británica. * 18 de agosto: Frances Bean Cobain, cantante y modelo estadounidense; única hija de Kurt Cobain. * 20 de agosto: Demi Lovato, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 21 de agosto: Brad Kavanagh, actor y cantautor británico. * 21 de agosto: R. J. Mitte, actor estadounidense. * 25 de agosto: Angelica Mandy, actriz británica. * 31 de agosto: Cindy Huerta Ríos, mercadóloga y publicista mexicana. Septiembre * 1º de septiembre: Se inicia el canal de cable argentino MuchMusic. * 9 de septiembre: Damian McGinty, cantante y actor británico de las bandas Glee y Celtic Thunder. * 11 de septiembre: María Gabriela de Faría, actriz cantante y diseño de moda venezolana. * 16 de septiembre: Nick Jonas, actor y cantante estadounidense de Jonas Brothers. * 18 de septiembre: Amber, cantante estadounidense, de la banda F(X). * 21 de septiembre: Chen, cantante y modelo surcoreano, de la banda EXO. * 30 de septiembre: Ezra Miller, actor, músico y activista estadounidense. Octubre * 5 de octubre: Kevin Magnussen, piloto danés de Fórmula 1. * 9 de octubre: Tyler James Williams, actor y rapero estadounidense. * 12 de octubre: Josh Hutcherson, actor estadounidense. * 14 de octubre: Ahmed Musa, futbolista nigeriano. * 15 de octubre: Álex Fernández, futbolista español. * 16 de octubre: David Castillo, actor español. * 16 de octubre: Bryce Harper, beisbolista estadounidense. * 22 de octubre: Claudia Morales, actriz, modelo, cantante y compositora venezolana. * 23 de octubre: Álvaro Morata, futbolista español. * 25 de octubre: Irina Baeva, actriz y modelo rusa. Noviembre thumbnail|110px|[[Miley Cyrus]] * 3 de noviembre: José Manuel Rincón, actor mexicano. * 11 de noviembre: Choi Min Hwan, cantante surcoreano, de la banda F.T. Island. * 14 de noviembre: Daniel Castro, beisbolista mexicano. * 14 de noviembre: Daniela Vega, modelo, ex-reina de belleza y presentadora de televisión colombiana. * 15 de noviembre: Minami Minegishi, actriz e idol japonesa, de la banda AKB48. * 18 de noviembre: Queralt Casas, baloncestista española. * 18 de noviembre: Nathan Kress, actor estadounidense. * 21 de noviembre: Rino Sashihara, actriz e idol japonesa, de la banda HKT48. * 23 de noviembre: Miley Cyrus, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 23 de noviembre: EunB, cantante surcoreana (f. 2014). * 27 de noviembre ; Anuel AA, cantante puertoriqueño * 28 de noviembre: Adam Hicks, actor estadounidense. * 30 de noviembre: Okairy Giner, actriz mexicana. Diciembre * 2 de diciembre: Massadio Haïdara, futbolista francés. * 4 de diciembre: Jin (cantante), idol surcoreano, de la banda BTS. * 11 de diciembre: Malcolm Brogdon, jugador estadounidense de baloncesto. * 11 de diciembre: Tiffany Alvord, cantante estadounidense. * 14 de diciembre: Tori Kelly, cantante estadounidense. * 18 de diciembre: Bridgit Mendler, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 19 de diciembre: Íker Muniain, futbolista español. * 19 de diciembre: Nasser Saleh, actor español. * 28 de diciembre: Sheryl Rubio, actriz, cantante y modelo venezolana. * 30 de diciembre: Yuna, cantante y bailarina surcoreana, de la banda AOA. Fallecimientos Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Alejandro Gándara obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Ciegas esperanzas. * Miguel Argaya publica Geometría de las cosas irregulares, accésit del Premio Adonáis de Poesía. * La poetisa cubana Dulce María Loynaz obtiene el premio Miguel de Cervantes. Ciencia y tecnología Medicina * En Estados Unidos se prohíbe la implantación de prótesis mamaria de silicona. * En Moscú, debido a la extinción de la Unión Soviética, la Academia de Ciencias Médicas de la URSS pasa a denominarse Academia Rusa de Ciencias Médicas. Consolas y videojuegos * Transcurre la historia de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * Salen a la venta Street Fighter II. * Sale a la venta Sonic 2 * Sale a la venta Mortal Kombat * Sale a la venta Kirby's Dream Land Deporte Juegos Olímpicos de Verano * Se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos de 1992 en Barcelona (España). * El ciclista navarro Miguel Indurain gana el Tour de Francia por segunda vez. * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. * Nigel Mansell se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. * El bádminton se convierte en deporte olímpico. Fútbol Campeonatos por selecciones * Eurocopa: Dinamarca. * Copa Confederaciones: Argentina. Campeonatos internacionales * Copa Intercontinental: São Paulo Futebol Clube de Brasil. * Copa de Campeones de la CONCACAF: América. * Copa Libertadores: São Paulo Futebol Clube de Brasil. * Liga de Campeones: el F.C. Barcelona gana el 20 de mayo su primera Liga de Campeones ante la Sampdoria en el estadio Wembley de Londres. * Recopa de Europa: Werder Bremen. * Copa de la UEFA: Ajax. * Supercopa de Europa: F.C. Barcelona. * Copa Conmebol: Clube Atlético Mineiro de Brasil. * Copa Interamericana: Colo-Colo de Chile. * Recopa Sudamericana: Colo-Colo de Chile. * Copa Master de Supercopa: Boca Juniors de Argentina. Campeonatos nacionales * Argentina: ** Primera División: Club Atlético Newell's Old Boys (clausura) y Boca Juniors (apertura). * Alemania: ** 1. Bundesliga: Stuttgart. * Brasil: ** Serie A: Flamengo. * Chile: ** Primera División: Cobreloa. * Colombia: ** Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: América de Cali. * Costa Rica: ** Primera División: Liga Deportiva Alajuelense. * Ecuador: ** Serie A: El Nacional. * España: ** Primera División: F.C. Barcelona. ** Copa del Rey: Atlético de Madrid. ** Supercopa: F.C. Barcelona. * Francia: ** Ligue 1: Olympique de Marsella. * Inglaterra: ** Football League: Leeds United. * Italia: ** Serie A: A. C. Milan. * México: ** Primera División: Club León. ** Segunda División: Pachuca FC. * Países Bajos: ** Eredivisie: PSV Eindhoven. * Paraguay: ** Primera División: Cerro Porteño. * Perú: ** Campeonato Descentralizado: Universitario de Deportes. * Uruguay: ** Primera División: Nacional. * Venezuela: ** Primera División: Caracas. Trofeos * Jugador Mundial de la FIFA: Marco Van Basten. * Futbolista africano del año: Abédi Pelé. * Balón de Oro: Marco Van Basten. * Balón de Oro africano: Abédi Pelé. Fútbol Americano * Super Bowl XXVI: Washington Redskins campeón. Tenis * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Jim Courier a Stefan Edberg. Mujeres: Mónica Seles a Steffi Graf. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Jim Courier a Petr Korda. Mujeres: Mónica Seles a Steffi Graf. * Wimbledon: Hombres: Andre Agassi a Goran Ivanišević. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Mónica Seles. * US Open: Hombres: Stefan Edberg a Pete Sampras. Mujeres: Mónica Seles a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: Nigel Mansell gana el título a bordo de un Williams. * WRC: Carlos Sainz gana el título a bordo de un Toyota Celica Turbo 4WD * Rally Dakar: Hubert Auriol gana la competencia a bordo de una Mitsubishi Montero * NASCAR: Alan Kulwicki gana el título a bordo de un Ford Thunderbird * Champ Car: Bobby Rahal gana el título a bordo de un Lola Chevrolet * 500 Millas de Indianápolis: Al Unser Jr. gana la competencia * Turismo Carretera: Oscar Aventín gana su segundo título consecutivo a bordo de un Ford Falcon. Roberto Mouras, tricampeón de la categoría fallece en un accidente en el Semipermanente de Lobos. * Turismo Competición 2000: Juan María Traverso gana el título a bordo de una Coupé Fuego Música Noticias * 14 de febrero: fecha oficial de la formación de la banda Weezer. * Se crea la banda de Pop Punk Blink-182. * Se disuelve el grupo de rock y new wave peruano Arena Hash. Estuvo conformada por Pedro Suárez-Vértiz, su hermano Patricio, Arturo Pomar J.R y Christian Meier Publicaciones y grabaciones * ABBA: ABBA Gold. * AC/DC: Live. * Alejandro Fernández: Alejandro Fernández * Alice In Chains: Dirt. * Anahí Anahí * B'z: Run (28 de octubre). * Babasónicos: Pasto * Bad Religion: Generator. * Barricada: Balas blancas. * Beck: Golden Feelings. * Benny: Háblame como la lluvia. * Bersuit Vergarabat: Y punto, Primer disco. * Bibi Gaytán: Bibi Gaytán. * Blind Guardian: Somewhere Far Beyond. * Bob Dylan: Good as I Been to You * Bon Jovi: Keep the Faith. * Brian May: Back to the Light. * Café Tacvba: Café Tacuba. * Caifanes: El silencio. * Camilo Sesto: Huracán de amor. * Carcass: Necroticism - Descanting the Insalubrious. * Carlos Mancinelli: Tocando al frente. * Chantal Andere: Chantal * Chayanne: Provócame. * Christina y Los Subterráneos: Que me parta un rayo. * Cristian Castro: Agua Nueva * Def Leppard: Adrenalize. * Dream Theater: Images and Words. * Emmanuel: Ese soy yo. * Erasure: Abba-esque (EP). * Eugenia León: * Fangoria: Un día cualquiera en Vulcano S.E.P. 1.0. * Faith No More: Angel Dust. * Fear Factory: Soul of a New Machine. * Fito Páez: El amor después del amor. * Freddie Mercury: The Freddie Mercury Album. * Gian Marco: Personal. * Gilda: De corazón a corazón * Gloria Trevi: Me siento tan sola. * Green Day: Kerplunk!. * House of Pain: House of Pain. * Iced Earth: Night of the Stormrider. * Iron Maiden: Fear of the Dark. * Joaquín Sabina: Física y química. * Joe Satriani: The Extremist. * Jon Secada: Otro día más sin verte, Ángel. * José José: 40 y 20. * Julio Iglesias: Calor. * Kiss: Revenge. * La Ley: La Ley. * Lacrimosa: Einsamkeit. * Laura León: El club de las Mujeres Engañadas * Lolita Cortés Fascinación * Los Fabulosos Cadillacs: El Leon * Los Piratas: Los Piratas. * Lucero: Lucero de México. * Luis Miguel: América y en vivo. * Madonna: '' Erotica''. * Malice Mizer; * Maná: ¿Dónde jugarán los niños? * Manowar: The Triumph of Steel. * Marcelo Medina: Mi forma de ser. * María Jiménez: Átame a tu cuerpo. * Mariah Carey: MTV Unplugged. * Megadeth: Countdown to Extinction. * Mike Oldfield: Tubular Bells II. * Ministry: Psalm 69: The Way to Succeed and the Way to Suck Eggs. * Mœnia: Disco perdido. * Nirvana: Incesticide. * Nubeluz: Nubeluz 2. * Pantera: Vulgar Display of Power. * Parachokes: Provocar. * Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota: En directo. * Paulina Rubio: La chica dorada. * Peter Gabriel: US. * Pimpinela: Pimpinela '92. * Public Enemy: Apocalypse '91...the Enemy Strikes Black, Greatest Misses. * Queen: Greatest Hits II. * Rage Against the Machine: Rage Against the Machine. * Red Hot Chili Peppers: What Hits!?. * Ricardo Arjona: ''Animal nocturno. * Ricardo Montaner: En el último lugar del mundo. * Richard Clayderman: América Latina... mon amour. * Ringo Starr: Time Takes Time. * Roberto Carlos: Mujer pequeña. * Rocío Dúrcal: 'El concierto... en vivo. * Rosendo: La tortuga. * Roxette: Tourism * Sandra: Close to Seven * Sasha Sokol: Amor sin tiempo. * Serú Girán: Serú '92. * Selena: Entre a mi mundo * Silvio Rodríguez: Silvio. * Simple Minds: Glittering Prize: Simple Minds. * Siniestro Total: Trabajar para el enemigo y Ante todo mucha calma. * Soda Stereo: Dynamo. * Stephanie Salas: Ave María * Stone Temple Pilots: Core. * Tarkan: Yine Sensiz. * Thalía: Love y María Mercedes * The Beach Boys: Summer in Paradise * The Cure: Wish. * The Prodigy: Experience. * The Ramones: Mondo Bizarro. * The Sugarcubes: Stick Around for Joy. * Timbiriche: Timbiriche 11 (1991). * Type O Negative: The Origin of the Feces. * U2: Zooropa. * Vader: The Ultimate Incantation. * Valores Juveniles 1992 * Whitney Houston: The Bodyguard. Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Georges Charpak. * Química: Rudolph A. Marcus. * Medicina: Edmond H. Fischer, Edwin G. Krebs. * Literatura: Derek Walcott. * Paz: Rigoberta Menchú Tum. * Economía: Gary Becker. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Roberto Matta Echaurren. * Ciencias Sociales: Juan Velarde Fuertes. * Comunicación y Humanidades: Emilio García Gómez. * Concordia: Fundación Americana para la Investigación sobre el Sida (amfAR). * Cooperación Internacional: Frederick W. De Klerk y Nelson Mandela. * Deportes: Miguel Indurain. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Federico García Moliner. * Letras: Francisco Morales Nieva. Premio Cervantes * Dulce María Loynaz. Referencias Enlaces externos *